Numerous types of electric motors have previously been known. Virtually all such motors include a commutator end bracket for receiving an end of the motor shaft and for receiving and maintaining carbon brushes in communication with the commutator. Known commutator end brackets are typically of cast aluminum or other metal, or are molded of a suitable plastic material. Such casting and molding is both expensive and time consuming, principally as a result of the nature of the materials and equipment used in forming the brackets.
While some commutator end brackets have previously been formed by a stamping process, none have included preformed brush retention means or a bearing housing adapted for receiving various types of bearings and having retaining means therefor.